holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue
Blue is a blue wolfdog and the pet of Nagisa Shiota, serving as the mascot of Class 3-E. She is later revealed to be an offspring of the Asgardian werewolf Fenrir and Asgardian Husky leader of the Winter Guard, Ilya. Statistics *'Name': Blue, Azure Wolf *'Origin': Assassin's Journey *'Gender': Female *'Age': 3 *'Birthday': December 10 *'Classification': Asgardian Wolfdog, Class E Mascot *'Height': 106 cm (3'6") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lbs) *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Dark Blue/Black Coat *'Blood Type': O *'Attire': Spiked collar *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Enhanced Physical Prowess, Strong Bite Force and Heightened Sense of Smell and Hearing *'Weaknesses': Can’t chew through harder metal alloys such as steel. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Iron Fang, Tempest Tail, Gunshot Fang, Iron Claw, Spinning Fang, Big Howling, 100 Pound Pressure Fang, Wild Fang *'Voice Actor': Laura Bailey Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Building level, potentially higher (Stated by Fenrir to be his successor if she wasn't to soft) *'Speed': Supersonic combat and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Blue is a dark blue (or sometimes black) Asgardian wolfdog of average height and weight. Although what makes up her other half is uncertain, she retains the look of a pure wolf, aside from her blue eyes. Personality Blue is cool, mature and patient despite being the age of a young canine. She follows Nagisa like a guard dog, following her instincts to defend him when he's in danger. History Main Skills and Equipment Azure Wolf Style: *'Iron Fang': *'Tempest Tail': *'Gunshot Fang': *'Iron Claw': *'Spinning Fang': *'Big Howling': *'100 Pound Pressure Fang': *'Wild Fang': Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Blue is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Enhanced Jaw Strength: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: *'Weather Adaptation': Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Intellect: Accelerated Healing: Relationships *Ilya *Nagisa Shiota *Kaede Kayano *Karma Akabane *Tomohito Sugino *Yuzuki Fuwa *Hinano Kurahashi *Korosensei *Tadaomi Karasuma *Irina Jelavić *Genos Arclight *Blizzard *Fenrir Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pet Category:Talking Animal Category:Asgardian Category:Mascot Category:Guard Dog Category:Fenrir Family Category:Class 3-E Students Category:Assassination Classroom Characters